Orion's Belt
by August08
Summary: With enemies closing in on him, Klunk must decide if he can trust the ones he has come to call brothers to help him or face the threat by himself. Brotherhood will be tested; friendships will be tried; and a love long thought lost will begin to burn once more. Sequel to More Wars Than One. Rated M for suggestive adult themes, mild swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: You've asked for it and here it is! The sequel to More Wars Than One. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as the first one.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, only the OCs

* * *

_Ripping; tearing; crunching. Everywhere he turned his ears were assaulted by the sounds of ripping flesh and crunching bone. And the screams; the strangled screams that sounded more ghostly than human. The sounds were everywhere, there was no escape; but they weren't coming from him. No, some other poor soul was going through that hell, but he was too afraid to open his eyes and see who it was that was being torn apart. He could also hear voices; deep and angry, yelling about something but he couldn't make out what it was._

_There was one final snap and everything went deathly silent. He cracked an eye open, then the other. He was kneeling in a small stone chamber. Torches lined the circular walls. It was empty apart from the body lying in the middle of the floor. As carefully and quietly as he could, he got to his feet and crept over to the body. He knelt down and turned the body over; his heart dropping into his stomach when he saw the orange mask._

_"No," he whispered in horror._

_"You did this," came a deep growl._

_He looked up to see the ghostly figures of Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael appear before him. They all looked like they had been tortured before they met their demise._

_"We trusted you," Donatello spat._

_"You were our friend, our brother. How could you betray us like this?" Leonardo asked venomously._

_"I would never...This can't be real."_

_"Can be and is," sounded the hoarse voice of the body below him._

_A hand shot up and closed around his throat, choking him. His eyes widened as he saw Michelangelo sit up, his head hanging to one side from a broken neck. His eyes were cold and empty; lifeless._

_"You killed us," Michelangelo hissed._

_"No. I would never-"_

_"Murderer!" Michelangelo screeched._

Klunk's eyes shot open, wide with fear. He gasped for breath and looked around. He was in the room he shared with Michelangelo. Above him, Klunk could hear his friend talking in his sleep. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was only a dream, a nightmare; it wasn't real. Klunk lay in bed, listening to Michelangelo's mumbling. It had been a week since they had escaped back to New York from Xarus, and it still felt weird sleeping in a bed instead of on a bed. What felt even weirder was talking and being understood. He had all his memories from when he had been just a simple stray, which were now combined with memories from Xarus; including the false implanted ones.

Klunk lifted up a hand and, in the dim light, could see that it was shaking. The dream had scared him more than he first thought. Klunk rolled over on to his back and stared up at the bottom of the bed above him. Donatello had turned Michelangelo's single bed into bunk beds during the first few days back. He said that Michelangelo and Klunk had always shared a room, so why suddenly split them up now?

Giving up on trying to get back to sleep, Klunk pushed back the blankets and climbed out of bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and made his way out of the room. The floor was cold against his bare feet, but it helped wake him up. After the nightmare, Klunk never wanted to sleep again. He looked down into the main area of the living room and noticed that someone was sitting on the couch. Klunk headed downstairs and made his way over to the TV area. As he got closer he could make out the red of a mask.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Klunk asked.

Raphael looked up at the cat for a brief second before turning away again. "Not really," he answered. "Too many dreams."

"That seems to be going around, lately," Klunk said, sitting down in Splinter's armchair. "Want to talk?"

Raphael was silent for a few moments before finally speaking. "I feel like I'm missing something," he said. "I don't know what it is, though."

Klunk nodded in understanding. "I know that feeling. There's a hole in your soul that nothing can fill."

"I feel like I should know these brothers, and something inside tells me that I do know them. But then there's the whole being an only child thing," Raphael explained.

"The mind can play tricks on you, making you believe something that isn't true," Klunk told him. "When clouded, the mind becomes unreliable; then all you have left are the feelings that your heart is telling you."

Raphael looked up at him. "Speaking from experience?" he asked.

Klunk looked down at the floor. "Yeah," he answered.

Raphael tilted his head to one side in a quizzing manner. "Who was she?"

Klunk smiled slightly at a distant memory. "Her name was Zaveen. We met before I was drafted into the Xarus High Council's army...or after my memories were altered, I should say. Sometimes a part of me tells me that she was just one of those implanted memories that weren't real; but then I remember the touch of her skin, the gentleness of her voice, and there's no way she was just a figment of my imagination."

"Were you intimate?" Raphael asked.

Klunk's smile was answer enough. Raphael grinned.

"You sly cat," he said.

"They were the best nights of my life," Klunk admitted. "Even though some people would look at us and say, 'A cat and a human? Intimate?'" He shrugged. "So what?" he asked.

"Did something happen between you two? You talk as though she's dead or something," Raphael said.

Klunk shook his head. "No, she's not dead...at least not in the literal sense." He ran a hand over his mouth and he sighed. "We were both drafted into the army, but for different reasons. I was a soldier and she was an interrogator; a torturer." Klunk's eyes became sad. "The kind, gentle, beautiful woman that I loved was turned into the worst kind of monster. We tried to make things work between us, but everything just fell apart. I could no longer sleep with a woman that butchered men for fun. I soon broke it off. It killed me to have to do it, but she had changed too much. She got off on another person's pain, including my own. She would try every trick in the book to make me scream."

Klunk trailed off and looked down at the floor. Raphael swallowed thickly and turned away, feeling his stomach churn.

"Sorry," Raphael apologized. "Didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's okay," Klunk said. "It helps to talk things through. Helps clear things up."

Raphael nodded. "I need a lot of things cleared up."

"Give it time," Klunk told him. "You'll find out the truth someday."

Raphael gave him a half smile. "Well, I'm going to bed," he said. "See you at practice."

Raphael got to his feet and headed for the stairs. Klunk remained sitting, his mind elsewhere. He knew he should go back to bed as well, but he wasn't tired and he was still shaken from the nightmare. He reached up and played with the silver chain that hung around his neck; his mind drifting back to the day when he had received it. The chain had been a gift from Zaveen as a congratulatory present for being placed in a team. That had been before she had been employed as the council's interrogator.

Klunk knew that things never would have been able to work between them. They had changed too much; him for the better, her for the worse. But it still didn't stop the dull ache that throbbed through his heart whenever he thought about Zaveen. She had been his first love; probably his only love. With the memory of Zaveen's smile and laugh playing through his mind, Klunk stood up and made his way back upstairs and into his and Michelangelo's room. He pulled off the jeans and t-shirt and got back into bed. With a heavy heart, Klunk closed his eyes and willed himself back to sleep.

_Wherever you are, Zav, I hope you're happy,_ was his final thought before sleep claimed him.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow so I won't be updating for at least a week. But, here's the second chapter to tide you over until then. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

Zai looked at the five soldiers standing before him. Zian and Ausk looked ready and alert as always. The three new recruits looked a bit nervous; but that was to be expected. After all, they were going after one of the most skilled soldiers the Cleansing had ever produced.

"You need to keep your wits about you," Zai told the soldiers. "He will resist, he will try to run, he will try to out-smart you. So, you have to be smarter and faster."

"We won't rest until Orion is caught," Zian promised.

Zai grinned slightly, a dark glint in his eyes. "The fate of Xarus rests in your capable hands," he said. He stepped to the side, revealing a glittering portal. "Now, go. Bring Orion to justice."

The five soldiers bowed and headed through the portal. Zai smiled darkly as the portal closed. Footsteps echoed off the walls as someone approached, but Zai didn't need to turn around to know who was behind him.

"I'm surprised you didn't volunteer to go," he said.

"I'm not a soldier. Plus it would be a conflict of interest."

Zai turned around to find Zaveen standing a few feet away. Her long red hair was pulled back in a high ponytail with her bangs coming down to frame her pale face. She wore a black tank top and red short skirt with a long white coat over it.

"I would just get in their way," Zaveen replied. "Besides, it wouldn't end so well if I went."

"Orion would be more submissive if you were there," Zai told her.

Zaveen looked down at the floor. "I get the feeling he would be more aggressive," she said.

Zai shrugged. "You never know."

Zaveen shook her head. "It's better this way," she said. "We'll see each other again in due time. No need to rush into things."

With that said, Zaveen turned and walked out of the portal room. Zai watched her leave. He knew that Orion and Zaveen still had feelings for each other; and he was prepared to use that to its full extent.

* * *

The dojo rang with the singing of blades. Klunk was locked in a dance with an invisible enemy as he ducked and weaved around the room. Training had ended a few hours ago, during which Splinter had given Klunk his own weapon; a set of daggers that were hidden within wrist guards. Klunk had been practicing katas all afternoon to get a good feel for the weapons. He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't hear someone enter the dojo. It was only until the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and his ears twitched from a faint breath that Klunk spun around, dagger fully extended and ready to deal serious damage. There was the sound of clashing steel.

Klunk opened his eyes to see Leonardo standing behind him, sword raised; blocking the fatal strike. Klunk flicked his wrist and the dagger retracted into the wrist guard. Leonardo lowered his sword when the danger was gone.

"I can see why you were the undefeated sparring champion on Xarus," the blue masked turtle said.

Klunk looked away, a haunted look in his eyes. Leonardo tilted his head slightly, trying to see the cat's face.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "You've been silent all day."

"Nothing," Klunk replied softly.

Leonardo looked down at the sword in his hand. "Your eyes tell me differently," he said simply. He glanced back up at Klunk. "What's really going on?"

Klunk turned away from Leonardo and sighed. "Just a nightmare," he mumbled. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if Mikey wakes up to your cries for help at night," Leonardo said.

Klunk flinched as if he had been struck. Leonardo sheathed the sword and walked up to his feline friend.

"If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. But I think you should talk to someone."

Klunk's eyes remained fixed on the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself as heat burned behind his eyes. Leonardo turned and started walking towards the door.

"I don't want to betray you," Klunk suddenly spoke, stopping Leonardo in his tracks.

Leonardo frowned and looked back at Klunk. "Betray us?" he echoed in confusion. "How?"

Klunk held up his right arm and opened a small compartment in the wrist guard that Leonardo hadn't seen before. Leonardo walked over to see a small microchip embedded in the leather. He frowned in confusion until he remembered that while escaping Xarus, they had walked in on Klunk tampering with the portal controls.

"Why?" Leonardo asked.

"Wiping the computers wasn't enough," Klunk said. "The portals had always existed, but the council had me upgrade them that should anything happen to the main computer, there would be a back-up chip with the coordinates to the other worlds so they could still continue on with their recruiting missions."

"And that's the back-up chip?" Leonardo guessed. Klunk nodded. "So, why do you say you don't want to betray us?" Leonardo asked.

Klunk swallowed thickly before speaking. "Because I'm not the only one who knows how to fix the computers," he said.

"Who else knows?" Leonardo wanted to know.

Klunk turned around to look at him. "Zian," he replied quietly. "I taught her how to fix the computers should something happen to me. And...there's a flaw."

"A flaw with what?" Leonardo pressed.

Klunk swallowed again. "With the computers. If the computer crashes and is fixed, it will open up a portal to the last coordinates used before the crash," he explained.

Leonardo's eyes widened in horror. "Then, that means..."

"I'm putting you all in danger," Klunk said.

* * *

Zian looked around at the sprawling city of stone, steel and glass. So this was New York City. In some ways it reminded Zian of Xarus back before the war. There was movement behind her and Zian turned to see Ausk and the three other soldiers walk up.

"Anything?" she asked.

Ausk shook his head. "This city is too large. Without a tracker we have no way of finding Orion."

Zian turned back to face the city. Her eyes were cold and merciless. "Orion will pay for betraying the council," she vowed. "For betraying us."

"We will be handing our friend to his demise," Ausk pointed out, walking up beside Zian. "Do you know what she will do to him?"

Zian hesitated, but she steeled herself and the murderous look returned to her eyes. "It will be the least he deserves."

"Normally I would agree with you," Ausk said. "But this is Orion we're talking about. Our friend. Are you prepared to turn him over to a murderess?"

Zian looked up at him. "Yes," she answered coolly. "Those who defy the council deserve death. Friend or not." She turned and walked towards the other soldiers. "Keep searching," she commanded. "We will not rest until Orion has been captured."

Ausk sighed and shook his head. He wished he didn't have to do this; but he had his orders. Orion had to be brought to justice for committing treason against the High Council. Ausk looked out over the city, watching as the sun sank beyond the horizon, setting the sky ablaze with crimson and dark orange.

_A blood sun,_ Ausk noted. _The promise of a good day? Or the warning of something much more sinister?_

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I'm back from vacation, but not unscathed. Took a week in Orlando, Florida and (stupid me) went to the beach and forgot to wear sunblock and got a bad sunburn. I'll know for next time :)

Anyway, here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

Klunk sat on the edge of the roof, watching the blood red sun sink behind the buildings before disappearing behind the horizon. He found peace in the blazing sunset; heaven knew he needed it. Ever since early that morning his mind had been plagued by anxiety and fear. He knew it wouldn't take long for Zian to reboot the portal computers; for the council to discover that the New York coordinates were still operational. Then they would be coming, and he would be hunted down like the rebel he was. Klunk knew that if the council got their hands on him they would waste no time in torturing him for the whereabouts of the coordinates chip. He wondered if they would give him the honor of having Zaveen as his torturer.

His ears twitched when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. Klunk looked over his shoulder to see Michelangelo walked up. He turned away again, still lost in his thoughts.

"I've been lookin' all over for you," Michelangelo said. "Mind if I sit?"

Klunk shrugged and Michelangelo sat down on the ledge. "How'd you find me?" Klunk asked.

"Donnie," Michelangelo replied, holding up the tracker.

Klunk shook his head. "Should've ditched the shell cell," he muttered.

"You running from someone?" Michelangelo asked.

"You could say that," Klunk answered.

Michelangelo tilted his head slightly in a quizzing manner. "Who are you running from?" he questioned.

Klunk took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "You, Leo, Raph and Don," Klunk said. "And whoever else is hunting me down."

Michelangelo nodded. "Yeah, Leo told us about the chip," he said.

Klunk sighed and shook his head. Michelangelo looked at his friend with a sad and worried look.

"Why won't you let us help you?" he asked.

"Because you can't help a dead man," Klunk told him.

"You don't even know if they got the computers up and running again," Michelangelo pointed out. He studied Klunk's face. "What's this really about? I know it's not just about the chip. What's really going on inside that head of yours?"

"Nothing," Klunk answered quietly, looking down at the street far below.

Michelangelo shook his head. "Nuh uh, there's somethin'. I know that look."

"What look?" Klunk asked.

"That sad, lost kitten look," Michelangelo said. "You wore the same look when you broke things off with Zaveen." He then put two and two together, realization dawning on him. "Do you _want_ to be caught?" Michelangelo asked. "Is that it? To see Zaveen?"

Klunk shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I guess..." He sighed. "I guess I didn't get the closure you had when you said good bye to Zian. I never got the chance to say good bye."

"You broke things off," Michelangelo said. "You weren't obligated to say good bye."

"Doesn't mean I don't love her," Klunk pointed out, looking up at his friend.

"You know you weren't together long, right?" Michelangelo asked. "Most of that was just implanted memories."

Klunk looked away again. "We were off and on for almost a year before I had enough," he explained. "Things changed...we changed. Whenever we were together I just wanted to forget my troubles and all she wanted to do was talk about the rebels she had tortured that day." Klunk looked up at Michelangelo again. "Do you know how messed up that is? To enjoy causing other people pain?"

"We weren't much better," Michelangelo pointed out.

"We didn't know the truth," Klunk said. "Zaveen did."

"How do you know?" Michelangelo asked.

"I looked up the Xarus citizenship records," Klunk answered. "She was born and raised on Xarus."

"And how do you know the records weren't forged?" Michelangelo pressed.

A guilty look washed over Klunk's face. Michelangelo narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What did you do?" he asked slowly.

Klunk squirmed uncomfortably. "A DNA test," he mumbled.

Michelangelo blinked in surprise. "A what?"

"A DNA test," Klunk repeated, more clearly.

"Comparing whom?" Michelangelo wanted to know.

Klunk shook his head. "You _really_ don't want to know."

"Who, Klunk? Who did you compare Zaveen's DNA to?" Michelangelo pressed.

Klunk squeezed his eyes tight and turned away, cringing. "Zai," he answered.

Horror destroyed Michelangelo's calm expression. "The High Councilman?!" he exclaimed.

Klunk nodded stiffly. Michelangelo ran a hand over his face.

"You were sleeping with the High Councilman's daughter?!" he asked.

"It's a wonder I wasn't thrown in the torture chamber, huh?" Klunk tried to joke.

"Ya think?" Michelangelo said. He shook his head. "Did Zai ever find out?"

Klunk shrugged. "No idea," he replied honestly. "If he did, he didn't hear it from me. I wasn't letting him know any time soon."

"Awkward," Michelangelo said in a sing-song tone. "Big bad boss catching you in bed with his baby girl?" He hissed and winced. "Not something you want on your record."

Klunk nodded in agreement. "Pretty much."

A comfortable silence fell between the friends as they watched the sun sink further behind the horizon, making the sky look like it was on fire. Klunk took a deep breath, letting the cool air fill his lungs and filling him with renewed energy.

"Well, we'd better get back before Leo sends out the search dogs," Michelangelo said, getting up from his spot on the roof.

"Fitting since I'm a cat," Klunk pointed out.

Michelangelo rolled his eyes and headed off in the direction of the lair. Klunk got to his feet and followed close behind his friend. They walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company. They arrived at the warehouse and made their way inside. When they reached the lair, Klunk stopped Michelangelo before he could wander off.

"Mind if I borrow your shell cell?" Klunk asked.

"Why?" Michelangelo wanted to know.

"I'm helping Donnie upgrade the shell cells," Klunk explained.

Michelangelo took out his cell from his pants pocket and held it out. Klunk took it with a smile.

"I'll have it back to you as soon as possible," he said.

"No hurry," Michelangelo replied.

Klunk tapped the cell against the palm of his hand as he watched Michelangelo walk away. He looked down at the cell. Phase one of his plan was complete. Phase two was going to be a bit more tricky, especially if he didn't want tipping off a certain purple masked turtle who practically lived in his lab when he wasn't out on patrol. Klunk hummed in thought.

This was going to take some clever thinking.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
